mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Friend of Ours
A Friend Of Ours is the 11th chapter in Mafia II. Background Vito will be woken up to his doorbell ringing saying "who the hell is that?" Go put some clothes on and answer the door. It will be Henry Tomasino. He will say its been a long time since they saw each other and when Vito asks what he wants, Henry responds saying a drink and they will take his car. Walkthrough Get into Henry's car and drive to The Maltese Falcon Once the little chat with Henry is over, walk to his car and get in.(note)you do not need to take his car it is recomended that you use a fast car for reasons you will see later. Drive to The Maltese Falcon marked on your map. Along the way, Henry will talk asking Vito if he heard that Don Clemente and the other higher ups of The Clemente crime family were killed. He later goes onto say he knows Don Falcone had something to do with it and is now worried that the rest of the family will see the same fate. Vito then asks why he should even care, Henry realizing what Vito had went through for Don Clemente apologizes but he had it coming. He goes onto say that he couldn't give a rat's ass about the Don and would just for The Falcone crime family just the same. Which comes to why he visited Vito, he wants him to put a good word in for him. Vito agrees and says that Joe will vouch for him as well, Henry thanks him and says he owes Vito one. Vito then asks him how is life making Henry respond with "Before or after half the guys I knew got killed?". Henry then asks if Vito knew anything that happened making Vito respond saying he has no idea what he is talking about. Henry then tells him he thought he would because "a friend of Joe's got popped" making Vito ask which one. Henry then reveals he knew the entire time. Vito then asks if they can never talk about it and then asks Henry if he thinks he'd be better off in a different line of work. Henry responds no and Vito says its better then being a taxi driver. Henry explains that he was thinking about leaving town but instead came to see Vito. When asked why he didn't go see Joe instead, Henry explains that despite that Joe is a good guy, he wouldn't want him speaking on his behalf. When you arrive at the Maltese Falcon, a cutscene is triggered. Henry will be made to wait while Vito talks with Eddie Scarpa and collect his money. Vito then asks Eddie if a friend of his can join up. Henry is then brought over and Eddie agrees. After talking about a possible move going to be made by The Vinci crime family, Eddie comes with a plan: Eliminate Leone Galante. He then says this is a good opportunity for Henry to prove himself. Henry agrees to the contract and Eddie asks if Vito will go but declines because Leo was like a father to him while in prison which makes Eddie agree and tells Henry he can do it himself or hire someone and informs him that Leo lives in Highbrook and then Henry leaves. Eddie then says even if this goes south, nobody but the three of them will know that Henry works for the Falcones. He then tells Vito that there is nothing else to be done today but should come by tomorrow ending the cutscene. Warn Leo Once the cutscene is over, leave the Maltese Falcon and head outside. Once outside, a 5 minute timer will be displayed so find a fast car and drive to Leo's house, failing to get there will result in mission failure and you'll have to restart. A cutscene will trigger and when Vito arrives inside, Leo will warn the "intruder" to leave or he'll shoot but Vito tells him its him and he will ask why you didn't call. Vito will tell him he has to leave now but instead he will tell him to come upstairs for a drink. Once Vito explains the situation, Henry arrives and now its time to hide. Escape with Leo Once the cutscene is over, keep going left until you find a laundry basket, then Vito and Leo will use the laundry ropes to climb down. If you do this a cut scene will trigger showing Vito and Leo using the laundry as a rope to get down off the balcony and you will escape. If you hide under the bed or in the closet, Vito and Leo will be caught by Henry and he will ask his men to leave and this triggers another cutscene. Leo, Vito and Henry will go to the kitchen where Henry asks what is going on. Vito will attempt to explain what Leo had told him. After failing to convince Henry otherwise, Leo surrenders and thanks Vito for everything but Vito tries to convince not to give in. Vito walks out and lights a cigarette and then hears a gunshot. Henry walks out and states that Vito owes him big time. Vito turns out around and sees Leo, alive with a glass of booze in hand. Leo explains that he and Henry made a deal and he will have to disappear ending the cutscene. If you hide in the shower, both Vito and Leo will be killed by Henry only to be noticed by Henry's instinct which will cause a mission failure and having to restart from the checkpoint. Drive Leo to the train station in Dipton Once the cutscene is over, head for the door with Leo to his cars. Take either his Jefferson Provincial or his Ascot Bailey S200. Once you pick one of the cars, head to the train station. Along the way, Leo will say that Empire Bay has been good to him but it is time to say goodbye. Vito will ask if he wants to go in his pajamas to which he replies its better to be alive in his pajamas then dead in a three piece suit. Vito asks is he going to inform Don Vinci with Leo saying he will and will not mention Vito so to avoid conflict with Don Vinci and Vito thanks him. Vito will ask if how things got so complicated with Leo saying thats not much to expect and will also say that Don Falcone has always been a shady bastard and that he himself had been warning Don Vinci for years about it. Vito will then ask Leo what he's going to do now and Leo will inform him that he "will let things run their course, take the first train to Lost Heaven, make some phone calls to settle his affairs then head for the airport and head somewhere warm to enjoy his retirement". Once you arrive, Leo will thank Vito for everything and makes him promise him never to do something that stupid again. Head home Once Leo has gone, drive back home. When you arrive a cutscene will begin to play. Francesca will be sitting on Vito's steps upset. She explains she is afraid to go home and see her husband Eric because he drinks and parties all the time and to top that off, he hits her. Vito is furious but Francesca asks him only to talk to him which Vito agrees to do by trying to calm down his sister. She tells him he maybe at his friend's apartment on River Street and promises her that he will only talk to him. Go find Eric at the apartment on River Street After the cutscene, get in a car and drive to the destination on the radar. When you arrive, go inside and head up the stairs, you will know which apartment it is when you see some guy be thrown to the hallway. Head inside and ask people where you can find Eric and they will say you can find him in the kitchen. When you find him, he will be getting ready to prepare for a "conquest" so talk to him. In a small cutscene, Eric will tell you to get lost making Vito grab a wine bottle from the sink and smashing it over Eric's head. This will begin a fight so just beat him into submission. Another cutscene will play with Vito saying this is a warning and if he does it again he will kill him to which Eric agrees. Vito also says that from now on he is to stay home, stay off dope, stay of the drinking and make sure that Francesca is always happy and if Vito hears anything different he will again finish the job making Eric agree. Vito then breaks up the party and makes it clear that if anyone is partying with Eric again, he will come back and do the same thing to all of them too ending the cutscene. Head back home Once this is done, head back to the house and go inside. The phone will be ringing so answer it. It is Francesca calling. She will be upset that Eric is all beaten up when Vito promised he wouldn't. Vito lies to her and she tells him that Eric apologized for what happened and she asks if he will leave him alone now. Vito says he will but if it happens again he won't hesitate to kill him. Francesca is clearly upset and surprised by this tells Vito to stay away from her and her husband. Once the call is over, head to the bedroom and go to sleep. A cutscene will play showing three Lassiter Series 75 Hollywoods pull up in front of Vito's house. It turns out they are members of the Irish Gang and are there to burn down Vito's house in revenge for killing Brian O'Neil. Find a way out and head to Joe's Vito will start yelling: "My house! Fuck! Head through the bathroom and jump out the window, or you can jump out of the one right in front of you. Beat up the Irish gang member coming around back and once he is dealt with pick up his Smith and Wesson Model 12 Revolver. Now you can either kill the rest of the attackers or go to Joe's place. When you get up to Joe's place ring the doorbell a few times until he answers. After cracking a joke, he will let you in for a drink. Joe's place has changed dramatically making Vito wonder what happened. A small in game cutscene will play where Vito explains the situation to Joe. Joe will ask if they want to go deal with the Irish now and suggests Vito get some clothes on from his closet so go to Joe's closet and get on some clothes. After Joe is done on the phone, he will say they are going to Kingston to the Hill of Tara and will explain the rest in the car. Head downstairs to Joe's garage and get in his car or take one of yours it doesn't matter which one. Storm the Hill of Tara Drive to the location on your radar. Along the way, Joe will explain what he knows. The Irish's new boss, Mickey Desmond is trying to prove that he is the head of the gang while other want to get rid of him unless he shows them he means business. When Vito questions how this involves him, Joe reveals that Mickey's cousin was Brian O'Neil and now wants revenge on Vito after all these years. When you arrive just head inside. Inside, two Irish Gang members will be talking about what happened when Vito surprises them which causes a shoot out. There are about 4 or 5 enemies in the bar, most of them have small weapons such as magnum or other pistols one has a grease gun. Take cover and shoot the Irish Gang members wherever they are. When they are dead, chase after Mickey. Outside, Mickey will be getting into his Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood trying to escape. Try shooting his gas tank and he will die in the explosion. If you don't get him, get in the car and chase him down until you do finally kill him. But if you are not in time he will eventually stop by the Charlie's Service Station in Kingston and two goons will help him. Head back to Joe's Once Mickey is dead, drive back to Joe's place. Vito will talk about how despite the fact he took care of unfinished business once and for all, it still won't bring back his house. Joe tries to cheer him up by saying with business booming, Vito will have cash to buy a new place. When Vito asks if he can crash on Joe's couch until then, Joe gives Vito keys to Marty's Apartment. When you arrive, Joe will apologize for what happened. Go to Marty's Apartment in Oyster Bay After you have dropped off Joe, drive to the location on the map and head upstairs. Vito will describe the apartment as a dump and wishes he had the cash for a hotel instead. Just head to bed and end the mission. Notable deaths Mickey Desmond, killed by Vito and Joe for burning Vito's house down. Notes *If you blow up Henry's car at the beginning of this mission he will be driving the blown up model in the cutscene in Leo's office but after this cutscene it will be in perfect condition. *After Vito's house is burnt down: Take Joe's shirt from his wardrobe when you get the chance, not only is this the only time you have the chance to wear Joe's shirt but Vito will also comment that it is "a fucking clown suit". *Henry arrived at Leo's Mansion with the Shubert Beverly assisted by two of his henchmen, despite the fact that the Shubert Beverly is a two-seater car, making it impossible for all of them to fit in the car. *In this chapter, Vito says to Henry that it "pays a hell of a lot more than being fucking taxi driver." This is a obvious reference to Tommy Angelo from the original Mafia:The city of Lost Heaven game. *These are all the known possible outcomes that occurred in Leo's home: :*If the player chooses the window, grab the sheets from the laundry room and both Vito and Leo successfully escapes from Henry in an Ascot Bailey. :*If the player chooses the closet, Vito and Leo will get caught by Henry, but Henry will spare Leo's life. :*If the player chooses the shower, Henry will accidentaly kill which will cause a mission failure and having to restart from the checkpoint. :*If the player chooses the bed, Vito and Leo will get caught by Henry after finding the two hiding under the bed, but Henry will spare Leo's life. :*If the player chooses to directly approach the front door, Vito and Leo will get caught by Henry, but Henry will spare Leo's life. :*If the player gets caught by Henry, he will spare Leo's life *After the burning down of your house, upon killing the other gangsters, one will be holding a Colt M1911 Special. *After your house burns down, the radio may play a message asking for Vito Scaletta to please call the radio station and verify he is safe, and warns the other residents to evacuate till the fire is put out. *It's entirely possible for the player get some clothes on after the house is burnt down, by either robbing clothing stores or acquiring money and buying clothes, but Joe won't mention Vito being "barbecuing in your underwears". Though you'll still be able to get Joe's shirt. *On rare occasions, the townsfolk will talk about the explosion in the Empire Arm Hotel. External Links *Video walkthrough Part 1/5 *Video walkthrough Part 2/5 *Video walkthrough Part 3/5 *Video walkthrough Part 4/5 *Video walkthrough Part 5/5 Olod2 Walktrough In Spanish (wachopelao) *Video Walkthrough Part 1/2 *Video Walkthrough Part 2/2 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay